wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Promień zielony/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Promień zielony Ruiny na wyspie Jona. Tegoż samego dnia miss Campbell, bracia Melvill i dwaj młodzi ludzie udali się tam natychmiast po skonsumowaniu śniadania. Dzień był przecudny, jak to zdarza się nieraz podczas jesieni. Na każdym kroku oniemal, spotykano ślady przeminiętych przeszłości, już to ruiny, już to rozproszonych tu i owdzie domów. Morze oświecone promieniami słońca wydobywającego się co chwila z pośród zasłaniających je chmur, miało barwę dziwną i swym widokiem dodawało całej okolicy niezwykłej powagi. Nie był to dzień przeznaczony na wycieczki dla turystów, tym sposobem nasi nowi goście byli w zupełnem posiadaniu całej wyspy i mogli swobodnie przypatrzeć się wszystkiemu. Droga była bardzo wesoła. Dobry humor braci Sam i Sib udzielił się całemu towarzystwu. Rozmawiano tedy, biegano tu i owdzie, zwiedzano zakątki i rozpraszano się po krzyżujących się ścieżkach w załomach skał. Nagle monolit Mac Leona zwrócił ogólną uwagę. Był to obelisk przecudny, z granitu czerwonego, wysoki na czterdzieści stóp, tak, że panował nad całym traktem prowadzącym do Men-Street i stanowił jedyną resztkę z trzystu sześćdziesięciu krzyżów jakie znajdowały się na wyspie w epoce reformacyi aż do wieku XVI. Olivier Sinclair bardzo naturalnie postanowił zeszkicować monolit w swoim albumie, jakoż zasiadł zaraz do roboty, a w około niego zgrupowało się całe towarzystwo. Nagle, po upływie niejakiego czasu, zdawało się wszystkim, że w pewnem oddaleniu zarysowała się postać jakiegoś człowieka, który z trudnością wdzierał się na szczyty skał. – Doskonale, odezwał się Olivier, cóż tu sprowadziło tego intruza? Gdyby przynajmniej włożył na siebie suknią mnicha, nie odrzynałby się rażąco od krajobrazu, a nawet umieściłbym go jako pendant w moim szkicu. – To zwykły podróżny, który przychodzi rozwiać nasze uroki, panie Sinclair, odrzekła miss Campbell. – A czy to czasem, ten jegomość, nie jest Aristobulusem Ursiclos, wykrzyknie brat Sam. – To on, niewątpliwie, dodaje brat Sib. Rzeczywiście był to Aristobulus Ursiclos. Dotarłszy do monolitu, zaczął uderzać w niego olbrzymim młotem. Miss Campbell niezmiernie rozgniewana tem dziwnem znalezieniem się młodego genealoga podeszła ku niemu. – Co to pan robisz? pyta. – Wszak widzisz miss Campbell, odpowiedział Aristobulus Ursiclos, zamierzając się młotem, staram się odłamać kawał granitu z obeliska. – Ale do czegóż prowadzi ta mania? Zdaje mi się, że czasy niszczycieli posagów już dawno przeminęły. – Nie jestem wcale ikonoklastem, odparł zarozumiale Aristobulus Ursiclos; ale przeciwnie jestem tylko geologiem, i jako taki, pragnę zbadać naturę tego kamienia. Ostatnie uderzenie młotem zakończyło rozmowę, potoczył się bowiem wielki złom granitu pod stopy rozmawiających. Aristobulus podniósł go, a uzbrojony lunetą zaczął mu się bacznie przypatrywać. – Zupełnie to samo myślałem, rzekł. Oto granit czerwony, ścisły nadzwyczajnie, nadzwyczaj silny i z przełomem ziarnistym, jaki najczęściej znajduje się na wyspach Nonnes, podobny w zupełności do granitu używanego do budowy w wieku dwunastym. Z niego to właśnie zbudowana została katedra na wyspie Jona. Aristobulus Ursiclos prawił bardzo pompatycznie, tak że wkrótce zbliżyli się do niego i bracia Melvill, pragnąc skorzystać z wykładów geologicznych. Miss Campbell natomiast powróciła do pracującego malarza, i po ukończeniu jego szkicu, wszyscy zwrócili się do dziedzińca otaczającego dokoła gmach katedry. Budowla ta była podwójną, złożoną z dwóch połączonych ze sobą świątyń, której mury silne jak kortyny fort pilasty potężne jak złomy skaliste, opierały się dzielnie zmianom meteorologicznym tutejszego klimatu. Przez jakiś czas zwiedzający przechadzali się po pierwszej świątyni, która jest rzymską co do stylu ze względu na szczyty sklepienia i załomy arkad, potem przeszli do drugiej, zbudowanej w stylu gotyckim z XII. wieku, tworzącej nawę i przedsień pierwszej. Tym sposobem spacerowali po ruinach, badając każdą co do jej wiekowego pochodzenia, przebywali dalsze rozwaliny, złożone z płyt kamiennych, wszystko to było nacechowane odległą starożytnością. W chwil kilka później znowu odezwały się czyjeś kroki, był to także Aristobulus Ursiclos, który na podobieństwo Comandora z salonów don Juana, przechadzał się po złomach skalistych, zalegających całą drogę do katedry. Chodząc mruczał dość głośno: – Sto sześćdziesiąt stóp od zachodu, przyczem liczbę tę notował w swoim pugilaresie, następnie mierząc krokami, przebył drugą część świątyni. – A! to pan, panie Ursiclos, rzekła ironicznie miss Campbell. Na przemiany jesteś pan to mineralogiem, to geometrą. – A siedmdziesiąt stóp w przekątni, dodał Aristobulus Ursiclos, nie zważając na zapytanie miss Campbell. – Wieleż cali? zapytał Olivier Sinclair. Aristobulus Ursiclos spojrzał na malarza takim wzrokiem, jakby w tym młodzieńcu widział człowieka nie znającego się zgoła na niczem i nie raczył nawet odpowiedzieć. Turyści po zwiedzeniu całej, katedry przeszli następnie do znajdującej się obok kaplicy. Tutaj we wschodniej jej części, wznosił się posąg kobiety, ostatniej opatki tutejszej chrześcjańskiej gminy. Miss Campbell niezmiernie zachwycona delikatnością i artystycznością roboty, zawołała: – Podobna do Madonny Rafaela Syxtyńskiej, ma nawet śmiejące się oczy. Uwaga ta wywołała pogardliwy uśmiech na usta Aristobulusa, jakoż rzekł pompatycznie: – Gdzie miss Campbell zauważyła ten wyraz śmiejących się oczów. Jest to błąd ogólnie popełniany. Te organa wzroku nie posiadają zdolności odbicia wszystkich wrażeń, jak to nas nauczają badania najnowszej okulistyki. Przykład zaraz przytoczę: Oto niech kto włoży maskę na twarz i niech wówczas bada oczy, a niezawodnie nie będzie zdolnym powiedzieć, czy ta twarz znajduje się pod wpływem wesołości czy gniewu. – Doprawdy? zapytał brat Sam, którego ta rozmowa niezmiernie zaciekawiła. – Nie wiem wcale czy to prawda, odparł brat Sib. – Jest tak rzeczywiście, i gdyby tu była maska... Na nieszczęście młody pedant nie miał pod ręką maski i tym sposobem studyum nie mogło się odbyć w sposób praktyczny. Tymczasem Olivier Sinclair i miss Campbell, odeszli dalej, nie słuchając wcale rozpraw zaognionego Ursiclosa. Miejsce to w którem obecnie znajdowali się, nosiło nazwę: Relikwiarza Oban, do którego należały ruiny kaplicy wznoszącej się na cmentarzu starożytnym. Okolica ta była przecudna. Miejsce to uwiecznił Ossyan w swoim poemacie, szczególniej w tej strofce: „Przechodniu stąpasz tutaj świętokradzką stopą po prochach spoczywających bohaterów. Spiewaj sławę swych przodków, aby ich lekkie duchy otaczały ciebie do koła!” Miss Campbell i jej towarzysze patrzyli na te resztki wielkości z pewnym rodajem świętej czci i poważania. – Wolałabym zwiedzać te miejsca podczas nocy, odezwała się miss Campbell. Widziałabym oczami wyobraźni pogrzeb Dunkana. Rzeczywiście panie Sinclair, jest to chwila najstosowniejsza do przywołania geniusza umarłych. – I jestem pewny, odpowiedział Olivier Sinclair, że pojawiłby się on na nasze błagalne wezwanie. – Jakto miss Campbell, jeszcze pani wierzysz w te bajki średniowieczne, wykrzyknął oburzony Ursiclos. – Wierze, bo jestem Szkotką. – Ależ pani dobrze wiesz, że te widziadła istniały jedynie w fantazyi poetów. – A jednak podoba mi się wierzyć w to, wierzę nie tylko w geniusze, ale we wszystkie domowe opiekuńcze duchy, w czarownice, błąkające się po ruinach w Walkyrie, te dziewice fatalnego przeznaczenia w mitologii skandynawskiej, które przenosiły padłych na placu boju bohaterów; w te wróżki opiewane pieśniami naszego poety Burns, jednem słowem, we wszystko co stworzyła imaginacya ludu. – Ależ miss Campbell, zastanów się, czy myślisz że poeci przywiązywali do tego jaką wartość. – Bez wątpienia, bo poezya jest tworem natchnienia, dodał Olivier Sinclair. – I pan także, zawołał Aristobulus Ursiclos, uważałem pana za malarza nigdy za poetę. – Malarstwo i poezya są dwie rodzone, nierozłączone siostry. – Ależ to jest niepodobieństwem. Pan nie możesz wierzyć w mitologiczne brednie bardów, którzy zdobywali te obrazy w własnej wzburzonej wyobraźni. – O panie Ursiclos, racz oszczędzić to, co jest drogiem dla każdego Szkota, rzekł oburzony brat Sam. – I zechciej posłuchać tej strofki, dodał brat Sib: „Lubię śpiew bardów. Zdaje mi się że przeszłość wypowiada głośno swe dzieje. Pieśń ich jest błogiem uspokojeniem, jest rosą poranku i ożywczą mgłą wieczoru.” „Kiedy słońce rzuca swe przedłużone na ziemię promienie i kiedy błyszczy w dali okolicy niebieskawa powierzchnia spokojnie drzemiącego jeziora...” dokończył brat Sam. Niewątpliwie bracia byliby deklamowali jeszcze dalsze ustępy poematu, gdyby im nie przerwał nagle Aristobulus Ursiclos: – Czyście panowie kiedykolwiek widzieli choćby jednego z opisywanych tak szczytnie geniuszów? Nie zapewne. Alboż go można widzieć, gdy nie istnieje w rzeczywistości. – Mylisz się pan pod tym względem najfatalniej, rzekła miss Campbell, geniusze żyją w tradycyi, jakby były istotnemi osobami, żyją nieśmiertelnie w poezyi ludu. Widzi je oko mieszkańca ślizgającego się lekkim krokiem po nadbrzeżach Szkocyi, przebywającego ruiny, unoszącego się tarczą nad ogniskami rodzin swego kraju, ale widok ten dostępny jest tylko dla wtajemniczonych, jak również promień zielony nie jest dostępny dla profanów. – O przeciwnie. Widok promienia zielonego jest tylko złudzeniem optycznem. – Zabraniam panu dalej mówić, odezwała się miss Campbell. – A ja jednakże będę mówił. Ten ostatni promień słońca ślizgający się po powierzchni morza, jeżeli jest zielonym, nie jego to jest wina, przeciwnie promień ten jest naturalnej barwy słońca, ale zlany z odbiciem się światła, zmienia swą barwę na zieloną. Jest to zatem tylko wynik katoptryki! – Przestań pan... – Bardzo naturalnem jest, że czerwonawa barwa tarczy słońca znika, a oko nasze zachowuje tę barwę, i wreszcie zielony promień jest promieniem a raczej kolorem dopełniającym. – Ach panie, pańskie dowodzenia fizyczne... – Moje dowodzenia zgodne są z naturą rzeczy miss Campbell, a nawet mam zamiar napisać o tem rozprawę. – Chodźmy! zawołała miss Campbell, gdyż słuchając pana dłużej, stracę w końcu całą słodką iluzyą. Wdał się jednak do rozmowy z Olivierem Sinclair. – Panie, rzekł, rozprawa nad naturą promienia zielonego nie była zbyt ciekawą, ale podam panu inne, daleko rozmaitsze temata do rozpraw jeżeli pan chcesz je pisać koniecznie. – Jakież to, zapytał Ursiclos prostując się. – Zapewne nie wiesz pan o tem, że wielu już uczonych łamało głowy nad wyjaśnieniem: Wpływu ogona ryby na poruszenia morza. – Ależ panie! – A jeszcze ważniejsze zadanie zalecane najznakomitszym przedstawicielom a panu w szczególności: Wpływ narzędzi atmosferycznych na formowanie się nawałnic i burz.